The hammock type of bicycle seat which is disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,874,730 issued Apr. 1, 1975 provided an improved ride over the conventional bicycle seat particularly for long periods of riding. Conventional bicycle seats are relatively uncomfortable uncomfortable because all the weight of the rider is put into one small area and, further, the conventional seat does not flex with the rider's body, although some effort was made to use springs or cushions in the prior art.
The hammock type of seat of the aforementioned patent provided support over the entire backside of the rider and thus distributed the weight over a much wider area. The hammock type of seat can be fit over any bicycle bar. However, the webbing used in the hammock type of seat can become relatively slippery and also tends to rub against the rider and may become somewhat uncomfortable after a long ride, particularly during warm weather, where the material may become hot and slippery due to perspiration.
The safety webbing of the previous hammock type seat was allowing slippage to occur, particularly when the moisture became a factor. The conventional bicycle seat requires slippage to occur between the rider's clothing and the seat but the construction of a hammock type seat is such that the prevention of slippage is a desirable feature as it would add to the rider's comfort.